What If?
by Singing Tree
Summary: What if Edward hadn't gotten there in time in Port Angeles? What if those four men had gotten to Bella, and she had frozen up? What if, from that encounter, Bella became pregnant? I actually know how this is going to end! Go me!
1. How it Started

**A/N: So, here's the deal: I'm writing this in NY (visiting my sister, and her husband, and my WONDERFULLY CUTE nephew, who was born on my b-day) and I got this awesome idea for a FanFiction! I have the plot in mind, and I'm going to take a notebook (which I'll have to buy because I was a dumb-as and didn't bring any of my notebooks) on the plane and write most of this during the flight. Well, most of this chapter, anyway. This is a twist on what happened in Port Angeles, if Edward hadn't found Bella in time.**

Bella's POV:

I turned the corner, hoping to lose my stalkers, but I stopped dead the moment I made the turn. I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

And every step I took was just closing the distance between me and the men. Maybe if I just dropped my purse…

_They might be something worse then thieves_, that annoyingly-pessimistic voice in my head told me.

"Hey, what took you so long?" the man who had spoken to me before yelled at the two behind me.

"We took a little detour," one of my pursuers yelled back.

I stood stock-still. Every step I took was closing the distance, but ever moment I was still had the same effect.

The men started advancing toward me from both directions. I couldn't move; like a colt when startled, my legs were just locked.

"C'mon, babe," the dark-haired man said when he was only a few feet away. He—and the other three men—all had sick, twisted looks on their horrible faces.

"Leave me alone," I tried to say in a loud, strong voice, but my throat was dry to the bone. I couldn't have screamed if I wanted to.

I looked into the street, praying that my some chance a car would turn down the street, but no one came.

The four men were now on me, and I couldn't get my voice loud enough for someone to hear me. All I could hope was that these men would at least leave me alive…

**A/N: Chapter 2 is when Edward comes in, so never fear! And chapter 2 is also a lot longer…**


	2. Rescue

**A/N: So the men left her in an alley-way. My dark twisted mind dreamt this story up last night, while I was trying to fall asleep. And I knew that if I didn't write it down soon, it would haunt my dreams. I'm not even kidding. That's why I have so many stories...**

Edward's POV:

I saw the men, and what they were _doing_—or rather, what they had _done_—too late. I saw in their mind what they did to her.

I couldn't help myself when one of them stuck out their thumb to hitch-hike. I allowed them into my car and drove them somewhere deserted. I ignored their queries about where I was taking them. I saw in their minds what they _thought_ they would do when I let them out.

I did, eventually, stop my car; outside the city limits, but in the country-side where no one would hear them.

"Look, dude, where the he-" I punched the one speaking in the jaw. He was the one who had decided to follow her. I didn't kill him, though. Not yet.

"You know, it is not _gentlemanly_ to force one's presence on anyone," I said carefully. Carefully, because I was trying to kill them without spilling any blood. "Particularly, it is for a man to force himself onto a _woman_"—I hit another man, knocking him dead in one blow—"if she does not encompass the same desires as you."

I picked another one up by the head and twisted his skull to the side. A crack could be heard, but there were only two left now, no need to rush. It would be easy.

"Look, sir," the second man spoke, "what exactly are you talking about?"

I let out a humorless laugh.

"Why, did you not just leave a woman—_my girlfriend_"—not officially, but Alice had already bought a bride's-dress, so I assumed everything would work out for the best.—"in an alley? Did you not _rape her_ before you put her there?" I cracked the man's skull. He would suffer before he died. I rounded myself on the last man; the dark-haired man.

"And are you not the leader of this group?" I spat venomously at him.

"Please, please, I didn't want to," the man begged. "Please!"

"Then why didn't you stop?" I growled before kicking him fatally in the stomach. I had only caused internal bleeding, and his spine was broken. He wouldn't live any longer than a few minutes now.

"If you're so…worried about her…," the dark-haired man panted out, "then why don't you…go _find _her?"

I looked at him for a moment. He was right. Every moment that I spent here was the closed Bella was to unconsciousness.

I ran back to my car and drove—at 120 MPH—to where the men had left Bella.

Bella's POV:

Death. That was all I could think about, no matter how hard I tried. How those men had treated me… Death would be considered mercy at this point.

I could barely think. Maybe I _was_ dead. Maybe I was just waiting for the angel to escort me; to help me find my way to heaven.

"Bella?" I smiled. Only an angel could have that voice. I knew he would come. "Bella!" The voice was closer, and I could almost recognize it…but the name way just beyond my mind's reach…

"Oh, god, Bella! What have they done to you?" I could hear the pain in the angel's voice. My brow furrowed. An angel shouldn't cry…that was wrong…

I felt my body being lifted by stone-cold, strong arms. I could feel how cold the angel's arms were by my back, and my knees. I managed to open my eyes—barely—and saw that my clothing was torn by my thighs, and my shirt was in shreds.

I was being carried…somewhere…at a speed that no human could possibly ever reach.

I opened my eyes again (they had closed on their own), and looked into the face of my savior. As I looked at his beautiful face—sharp jaw; messy, bronze-auburn hair; golden-topaz eyes—his name came to my lips.

"Edward," I whispered. It sounded like a question, almost.

"You're going to be fine, Bella. Just hold on," Edward murmured. I couldn't really do anything but believe him.

After a few more minutes of impossible speed, Edward laid my down on something…a couch. No…his car; the backseat of his silver Volvo.

"I'll return shortly, Bella," he told me. I nodded.

Edward's POV:

I saw Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley talking animatedly by Jessica's car, and felt no guilt at interrupting them.

"Excuse me." Both girls stopped talking and stared at me.

"Yes?" Jessica asked. Her mind was playing tricks with itself. _He's going to ask me on a date. He wants to know if I want to marry him_… On, and on her mind made up things that she wanted.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking Bella home. I found her at the bookstore." Technically, I found her in the alley outside the bookstore.

"Oh," Jessica said. "Well, um…"

"Ok," Angela spoke up. "Tell her to call when she gets home, though, ok?"

"Sure." The two girls got into Jessica's car. The moment they were out of sight, I ran back to my own car where Bella was.

By the time I got there, Bella was sitting up, trying to cover herself.

"Are you alright?" I asked her seriously as I got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. I looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

I shrugged out of my jacket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Bella wrapped the jacket around her shoulders like a cloak and used the double-zipper to close it from the top.

We were quiet for a while. I was driving my typical fast, but I was driving in circles around the city. I didn't want to take Bella home just yet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her from the front seat.

"Yes," Bella said softly. "I'm fine now."

I looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I-I do have a few questions though," Bella said after another moment. I smiled softly.

"Of course," I said. "More theories?"

"Just one and I had a bit of help this time."

I waited politely for her to continue.

**A/N: Ok, everyone knows this part. Bella told Edward she knew and he accepted that she knew. So now I'll start on the next chapter, which happens _right_ after this one.**


	3. Edward, Meet Charlie

A/N: Alright, I know I said this would happen a few days after Bella found out that Edward was a vampire, but I'm deciding now

**A/N: Alright, I know I said this would happen a few days after Bella found out that Edward was a vampire, but I'm deciding now that Bella already knew, and Edward already knew that she knew before the entire Port Angeles incident. Hope nobody minds! And if you **_**do**_** mind, oh well.**

Edward's POV:

"I think that, before I take you home, I should take you somewhere to get new clothes," I said. There had been a silence for the past few minutes.

"Why—?" Bella looked down at her clothes under my jacket. "Oh. But I don't have any money with me. Those..._men_...stole my purse."

"I'll cover the expenses," I told her firmly.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"What about your father?"

Bella's POV:

"What about your father?" he asked.

That caught me. Charlie would have a heart attack if he saw me now: a ripped shirt down the middle—nearly all the way, and no bra; _not_ how I wanted _anyone_ to see me. I hadn't even realized that my bra was missing until Edward had given me his jacket.

"I'll have to deal with him, I guess," I said. Almost bravely.

"No, it's fine. My family has enough money saved up. No one will miss a few dollars," Edward reassured me.

"Are you 100-percent sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

(**Ok, they go to the stores and buy Bella some clothes. Now when she get home...**)

Bella's POV: (**still**)

"Why don't you come in with me?" I asked Edward. To be really honest, I wasn't sure if I could even stand properly.

"Sure."

Edward got out of his car after popping the trunk. That's where my old clothes were. I had found an outfit that was almost identical to the one I had been wearing.

I started getting out and suddenly Edward was there helping me. I froze for a second.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's fine," I replied. I took the hand he offered and got out of his car. I felt a shock through my leg as he helped me stand.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," I told him. "It's probably just a sprain."

Edward looked at my expression carefully and nodded. He helped me all the way to the door, where he reached down and opened it.

I thought for a moment. There was no way he knew about the key...

The door was open, and as Edward helped me in, I heard Charlie from the living room.

"Bella, that you?" he called. Of course it was me. Who else? Suddenly, looking at Edward, he didn't seem so far off.

"Yeah, it's me," I called back. "Dad, could you come here, please? I'd like you to meet someone." I looked at Edward, who only smiled. I'm pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"Are you sure that Charlie's ready for this?" he asked me quietly.

"It's not up to him," I replied. He definitely knew where I was going with this; calling Charlie to come meet Edward...as my boyfriend.

Charlie came into the kitchen...and stopped short as he noticed Edward. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen," I told him. Of course, Charlie already knew Edward's name.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Chief Swan," Edward said, extending his hand. I glanced at Edward curiously. Wouldn't Charlie be able to tell that Edward's hand was so much cooler then his?

"Call me Charlie," he said politely. I could tell that he was putting on an act for me.

Edward smiled. I had been holding his other hand, which he gave a soft squeeze.

(**And after Edward leaves... Or, at least, drives his car back home and comes back to stay in Bella's room, which she knew he was going to do.**)

"Tomorrow's the Spring Dance," Charlie said later at dinner. I grimaced.

"I don't think I'll be able to go," I told him.

"It's girl's choice, right? The Cullen boy seems nice enough."

"I sprained my ankle today, while I was in Port Angeles." After being raped by four men. "I don't think I'll be able to heal in time." Or ever. Did any of the four men even use protection? Uh oh...

**A/N: Alright, Bella is **_**not**_** going to the dance, but the next day at school, she avoids everyone...except Edward, of course. And then, two months later, she goes to a general store after school, compliments of Edward driving her. She goes to Seattle so that no one will recognize her. She and Edward are stronger together then ever now that Bella suspects. Next chapter will be really short, from Edward's POV. Please review!**


	4. Comfort

A/N: This is just a short, in-between, get-that-word-count-up chapter

**A/N: This is just a short, in-between, get-that-word-count-up chapter. This was basically what my dream was about before I started writing this story.**

Edward's POV:

I was giving Bella a ride home after school. To be honest, I was more driving to Seattle and back so that Bella and I could have time to talk.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked her. It had been three months since the men raped her.

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?" she asked, flustered.

"Are you sure?"

Bella flushed. She knew that I knew what time of month it was. She knew that I knew she had missed her mark. Twice.

"Well..." Bella looked up at me. Tears were brimming over the edge of her eyes. A million fractions of light caught in her tears that I could see better then any human. "I... I think I'm..." Bella looked away and shook her head. Tears were pouring down her face now. "Edward, this is _so_ bad."

Charlie still didn't know about the incident. Bella didn't want to tell him because she was scared.

I pulled over on the side of the road so that I could properly comfort her.

"Bella, everything will be fine." I held her close. I could feel a ghost of what I could only assume was a baby-bump.

"How?" she sobbed. "How will everything be ok? How _can_ everything be ok?"

"I don't know," I admitted. Alice had stopped being able to see Bella's future was now dependant on the small form growing inside of her. "But it will. You'll see."

Bella just shook her head again.

"I didn't _ask_ for this!" she yelled at nothing. "Why did they choose _me_?!"

I held Bella and murmured anything I thought could comfort her into her ear.

"I'll help you through it all," I promised her. "I'll never leave you."

Bella sniffled into a tissue that she had had in her backpack.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You'll _never_ leave me? No matter what?"

"No matter what," I swore solemnly.

And we both knew it was true.

**A/N: Short, yes, but also the dream that I had which basically made this story. This, and chapter 1. And the ending, which I won't ruin. Please review!**


	5. Sorry, just an update

Hey. I know it's been a super-long time since I've updated…anything. Well, stuff's been real over here.

I published a book. So…yeah.

It's called _Rapunzel: Retold_. If there's anyone out there who is still interested in reading stuff I've written, please feel free to buy it. Please buy it. It's available on and

Please. I'm poor and starting a family soon.

Also, I realize that now, everyone on is going to have access to my actual name. Please, please, don't google me or try to friend me on Facebook. I only accept friend requests of people whom I actually know.

Anyway, thanks and I'll try to be back to writing on here soon! I will be focusing more on work and family stuff and school, though.


End file.
